We'll Be Together Soon
by shinyunicorn
Summary: "Do you have any idea how much I love you' Those words were my undoing, I knew that I couldn't spend another day of my life without him." One-shot set in (and after) 2x24.


**We'll Be Together Soon**

**Big thanks to my lovely beta, Marcia794. **

**Aria and Ezra get ready to say their goodbyes *sobbing* but they also have a steamy shower (I'm not really good at writing **_**that**_** stuff, so thanks to my friend Valentine for giving me a little help). Set in (and after) 2x24.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

I couldn't believe what my father did, I didn't recognise him anymore. Not approving of my relationship with Ezra was one thing; firing him from Hollis and sending him across the country was crossing the line. I was pissed off for letting him mess with my life that way, for thinking that he has the power to dictate my relationship, to me for not being able to protect this relationship with everything I had. But, most of all, I was mad at myself for being the reason Ezra's life was destroyed.

"I swear to you, if I knew my dad was gonna do this -"

"Aria, stop. You're not gonna break up your family to keep us together. That's not a choice." Ezra was sitting next to me on our favourite couch, drinking his scotch as he always did to calm his nerves. Why couldn't I be just a normal girlfriend, bringing joy into his life? All I ever did was cause him problems. I didn't want this, I loved him more than my own life and I really needed to make him happy.

"What are you gonna do?" I was numb, I felt empty.

"Probably head up to my folks' place for a while. Regroup. Send out resumes, make cold calls."

"When will you be back?" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. He left his glass on the small table and turned towards me.

"Aria." He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and looked at me with those perfect eyes of his. "If I can't teach high school in this town, or college, what's left? It's what I do. And I need to find a place where I can do it." He was right, I couldn't take everything away from him. He needed the money, he needed his job, it's what he had studied and what he did so well. I couldn't make him stop teaching, I just couldn't ask him to abandon what he loved. I wiped away a tear and looked at him again. No matter how much it hurt me, I had to show him that I would support his every decision.

"Wherever that is, they're really lucky to have you." I tried to give him a small smile and be strong for him. Ezra pecked my cheek and looked adoringly into my eyes with a smile on his lips.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Those words were my undoing, I knew that I couldn't spend another day of my life without him. I didn't care that he was about to leave; I knew that we would work things out. I looked at him one last moment before I closed my eyes and leaned in. I kissed him with everything I had, trying to put all my love and passion for him into a single kiss, and he did the same. And at that moment, I needed more. We had been together for almost a year now and I already knew that he was the only man who could make me feel that way, nobody else would ever have that effect on me and I wanted him, more than anything.

I quickly untied his tie just before he started unbuttoning my shirt and it was obvious that he wanted me, too. Ezra had never pushed me into anything I didn't want to do but God, did I want this now. He carried me to his bed and tied our fingers together while kissing me passionately and I had a feeling that this would be the most wonderful night of my life.

I woke up in the familiar bed and it took me a moment to realise that I was naked, totally naked. I opened my eyes and looked next to me to find an empty space on the bed. The night we just had came crushing back to me and my body was instantly covered in goose bumps. A noise from the bathroom brought me out of my daydream and I stood up to go find my man, after I grabbed the sheet to wrap my body with. As I walked to the bathroom I noticed his packed suitcase on the floor but I tried not to let this ruin my mood. _He's leaving soon, but don't think about it.._

I peeked through the mid-open door and saw him stripping out of the pajama bottoms he had on, ready to take a shower. I opened the door and walked in when Ezra turned around with a big smile on his lips.

"Morning, handsome." I took a few steps closer to him never leaving his eyes.

"Morning, baby." I stood in front of him, very aware of the fact that he was just in his boxers in a very steamy bathroom. We stared in each other's eyes without talking and I knew that we were thinking about the same thing. Because just when I was thinking about how much I wanted him, Ezra chuckled.

"I was about to take a shower."

"I know. That's why I'm here." I gave him an innocent smile and his eyes closed for a brief second.

"In that case.. I really think that this has to go." He traced my collarbone with his fingertips until he reached the end of the sheet that was covering me and hooking it, he pushed it away from my body until it became a pile on my feet.

"And I think.." I used the most seductive voice I could manage as I traced his abs with my pointer finger, until it reached the waistband of his boxers and I looked him straight in the eyes again. "Then **this **has to go, too." I gave him a small kiss and quickly ran past him and jumped in the shower. I heard him groaning and I was sure that he would jump in at any moment. The hot water hit my body and I felt him behind me just before his hands reached for my neck, where he pushed my hair aside and started covering me with kisses, from my ear to my shoulder and back again.

I closed my eyes and let myself get lost in the extraordinary feeling of his naked body against mine and his mouth working its magic on my skin. It took me a moment to realise that the moans filling the small bathroom were coming from my own mouth and I grabbed his hair because I needed to hold onto something.

Ezra slid his hand now on the inside of my thigh and he slowly caressed the skin there while his other hand was holding my waist. I turned my head around and silently asked him to kiss me, closing my eyes. Then I felt his soft lips on mine and his hand on my leg was achingly reaching the point where I needed him most. All the things he made me feel last night were mixed up with the anticipation of his touch now and I knew I would be lost soon.

Almost an hour had passed since we had to leave that shower; not that we wanted to, but the water was getting cold and it was getting uncomfortable. Ezra was packing up his last things, wandering around his small apartment and picking up stuff he would take with him. I secretly wished he would forget something, like important stuff that would make him come back and get it. I know this was stupid, he wasn't going away for too long, anyway. But what if he found a great job there and stayed for weeks or months? Or worse, for years? What if he found someone his age who would make him happy and could take her out and spend his days and nights with her without worrying about some overprotective parents or the police finding him?

Ezra was my soulmate and I never doubted that but the distance could easily destroy us. I had still a year until I finished school and we had no idea what the future would bring. I couldn't ask him to wait his whole life for me, he had to live, he couldn't wait for his high school student to finish school so they could have a normal life. He could find a grown-up woman where his job was and live with her, maybe get married and have a normal family whenever he wanted to have it.

"Aria?" His sweet voice echoed in the silent apartment and his hand touched my chin and tilted my head upwards. He might had noticed that I was suddenly breathing heavily and my eyes were glossy. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" I tried to avoid his stare but he wouldn't let me look anywhere but his blue eyes. "Aria."

A tear slipped down my cheek and I cursed myself. I had sworn that I would be strong for him and I wouldn't show him how much it hurt me that he was going away. He quickly wiped it away but his hand stayed there, cupping my cheek and looking at me like I was something that needed to be worshipped.

"I.." My voice cracked and he seemed upset, damn you Aria. I cleared my throat and tried to speak again. "I don't want to lose you, Ezra." I gave up again and let the tears flow down my face. He grabbed my face in his hands and brought it closer to his, and the way he talked melted my heart because it was so intense and honest.

"You will never lose me, do you understand?" He released my face and wrapped his arms around my petite body, my left cheek resting on his chest and my tears dampening his shirt. "I love you, Aria." I looked up at his eyes.

"I love you, too. That's why I'm afraid of losing you." I was being an unfair bitch to him but I needed to be honest and talk about my insecurities, he couldn't leave me in this condition. I couldn't bear the thought of him leaving me behind and forgetting all about me, I just couldn't.

"Do you think that a few miles separating us could break us apart?" A smile grazed his lips and the fact that his eyes were kind of wet didn't escape my notice.

"No. I don't think that." He gave me an appreciative nod and kissed my forehead. "But I will miss you." I knew that if our age difference, the fact that he was my teacher and I was his student, A's terrorism, my parents and so many other obstacles couldn't destroy us, nothing could. But the fear of living without him was always present and now that he was really leaving, I couldn't help but feel pain.

"Aria, I promise I won't leave you for too long." With that, he leaned in and kissed me and in a strange way my tears dried. I believed him when he said that we wouldn't be apart for too long because I knew what I meant to him. Our lips parted and as I hugged him, I heard him whispering in my hair.

"We'll be together soon."

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I really need it. If you want me to write another one-shots like this one you can review me or pm me (you can also find me on twitter) and let me know what you think.**

**While writing this I was listening to 'Wicked Game' by Gemma Hayes and 'My Heart With You' by The Rescues.**

**And don't forget to R&R my other story, Safe Because Of You :)**


End file.
